left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:TODO
This is the page where cool people who are editing this wiki put what they plan to do or what they want done. If you want to do a certain task, you can "claim" it by putting it under a subheading of your name. Otherwise, put it under "open tasks." Open Tasks * Add information to the recently released campaign for ''Left 4 Dead'', Dam It - Turtle Rock's official release in November 2016 of a beta campaign that follows Dead Air. * Add information to the recently released [[Left 4 Dead: Survivors|arcade game Left 4 Dead: Survivors]]. For example, we can list minutely the alterations on each level of each campaign, create pages for the new characters and their Japanese dialogue, create pages for the new weapons, and the new skins. Currently, that game is the closest official thing we have as a "Left 4 Dead 3". * Add information of No Parking in the page with Whitaker, (AKA the Npcs page), I have done my best to add information on No Parking on the page. * Add more information on the hidden, until recently, c5m1_waterfront surivival map. (For instance, what the map is like, what kinds of strategy, and even a video of it maybe.) * Add more images (especially screenshots) to the Boss Infected's articles. (Specified on each of their talk pages.) * Test several weapon and item tactics. * Add information about the new Tier 1 Hunting Rifle as seen in Kotaku's gameplay with research to check if it's slow, check its reloading speed, ammo and so on. * Add Left 4 Dead 2 information to certain pages. For example, the Survival Mode page has barely any info on the Left 4 Dead 2 version of the game mode. * Update this page with which tasks have actually been completed and which ones actually still need to be done. Claimed tasks User:Awsometigeredshark12 ill help anyway i could user:LightofDeath I will do my best to fix errors in typing to provide people better understanding the info for the page. user:Boboboba I will contribute as much as I can to pages that need pictures or further research done, such as testing. user:Left IV Furries I will add information to write/rewrite each of the Survivors' page. *There is little to no information about their biography and relationships that are seen in-game **There is more information regarding the Church Guy than the Survivors. I'm also creating a new headline/page about Virgil, the ferryman in Left 4 Dead 2. I will also add a timeline about how the green flu took hold. I too am curious as to who was first infected. user:Coolredpanda10R0blox I will add some new information on the Survival Mode. user:fx09 I am going to start adding pictures to left 4 dead wiki user:Left4DeadAddict * Write information about Explosive Ammo, there's information on PC IGN.com, GameSpy.com, and GameSpot.com. * Create individual pages for the different weapon types such as melee weapons and grenades. * Help out with fixing bad punctuation, spelling and grammar. user:Nightmirage *Capitalize! *Guard against silly vandals *Work on the military and Survivor pages user:LaZa *I could help Grayfox with grammar, spelling or punctuation errors. *Also, I will help keeping all the pages nice and tidy from those nasty little vandals. *I could upload screenshots of each Infected's point of view during gameplay user:smish34 i will do the glock pistol if no one wants to User:Badass survivor I will create a video walkthroughs of all chapters. user:jstarsupreme I will fix the relationships with survivors and biographies. User:Ande362 * I will fix grammar and spelling as good as i can. * I will put more information on the levels. * I will put more information on the zombies. User:Buckland_96 * I will take care of grammar and spelling. * Improve stubs and Special Infected information User:MrDavid * I will research the properties of the AK-47. Including damage, firing rate, magazine size and reload time. User:Zombeef * I will capture more images and upload them. User:Pills Here * I will try and find bugs and Glitches and such. * I will help out with fixing puntuation, spelling and grammar. User:Chicago Ted * I plan to add more pics and media to the boss infected pages * I will also patch up any spelling and grammar I see around but I won't specifically search for it... User:Gravhammer12 * I will add more information on the Lighthouse map. User:GrayFox 161 * I plan to fix up all spelling, grammar and punctuation errors. * I am also trying to add extra things that may have been left out in the writing of articles. User:Drac3997 *Make and post Concept Art for the "Church Guy" and other non-playable characters *Post possible meanings of graffiti and other in-game signs *Post strategies *Post links to articles and other information when needed User:Siric312 * Add more to the Graffiti page. User:Cafinator * Add some pictures to articles missing ones Takua108 * Improve front page layout * Clean up CSS * Make userboxes for each of the achievements (seriously, I want to do this one!) * Clean up various grammar mishaps and so forth * Improve general quality of the wiki in order to vent some of my temporarily insane fanboydom for Left 4 Dead 2 Mattoakes1990 * Add screenshots for each chapter Ashsflames * Shoot video walkthroughs of each chapter. (Anyone can and should create ones I haven't done yet. I don't plan to do every level.) SirBoomaTheGreat *Help with the achievement page ExcalibuR_SworD *Make page suggesting how achievements can be obtained, difficulty of task, etc LTR_2 *Do a list of safe rooms, how they look like and what is written on the walls. *make every chapter much...organized. *Make articles for each one of the buildings that we can get into. with the name of the building and how it look like. *''(optional)Make a possible timeline of what happened before the first infection. (we can't know what exactly happened but we can have and idea) User:Spygon *add tactics for being an infected in versus mode to Tactics page * Write down all the survivor graffiti found in left 4 dead on to the graffiti page User:OMGitzEVRYWHERE *I will post small tid bits of info that nobody has pointed out, and might be good to know info or just cool to know. *I will post tactics for certain weapons and dealing with certain infected. MechanicalYeti * Help Stigma create the walkthroughs (it's a lot of work) * Find where the Tank is likely to appear in each section I can help with that--XIII-DARKNESS 08:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) * If anybody would like help with something, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. User:Sanlron * I will start a FRAPS video walkthrough of each of the levels. (What i'd like to do is coordinate with someone who is writing a walk through so the audio kind of goes along with the written walk through.) :Such videos would - I believe - be widely appreciated. I am going to write the walkthroughs. If you are still going to do the videos, perhaps we could cooperate? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) '{ }' 22:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) FirstCabalist088 * I plan to try to better format the pages, adding links, and checking grammar and such. * I have already added all the graffiti in the Dead Air campaign, and I plan on adding it for the other 2 campaigns that aren't on that page. * Maybe, and only if I can work it into my schedule, add walk-throughs, or tips to the chapters/campaigns. *sorry cabalist but ive nearly got all death toll graffiti ready for a quick load up so dont waste your time on that but i havent even started blood harvests graffiti so if you can do that that would be more than helpful Spygon 02:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) User:NoBackTalkin * I will see about finding or creating maps or map layouts of the chapters 1-1 through 4-5. User:RagnorokTheDivine * I will see about posting videos up for all chapters once i get my video editing software up and running. ''(Maybe montage videos?) Elite-Nachos * I will fix any spelling or grammar mistakes I find. * I plan to fix up any stubs, if I can. * I will add links wherever they are needed L4Dfan1837 * I'm pretty good at spelling, grammar, and punctuation, so I'll help out on the spelling/grammar/punctuation problems. Five Dog * Write new and clean up existing walkthroughs when L4D2 arrives. * Fix Grammar. Remove Errors. Operate under standard editing parameters. * Work together with TheCreaturenator16 to hopefully create mapped walkthroughs. * Cooperate with anyone willing to make a visual guide, and make a written guide to match it. * Attempt to help save the wiki from falling into the chaos that is the Saints Row wiki. User:Book It * I will fix any grammar errors or misspelling I come across when browsing the site. Book It 02:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) User:totemtrouser * i'll make things more specific * fix spelling (if i notice them but dont know the correct spelling ill put {sp} * make articles correct User:XIII-DARKNESS * Add media and info about left 4 dead 2 * Add info about the survivors * Add info about the infected User:LOL.its.Neotails * Get any info on The Spitter infected User:Sasquatch99 * Help with spelling, punctuation and grammar. User:sonic10101 * Help Five Dog with walkthroughs for Left 4 Dead 2 * Help LOL.its.Neotails on getting information on The Spitter * Get information on The Charger Jo The Marten * Keep the site up to date with L4D2. * Upload images when needed. * Clean up any assumptions or grammar mistakes. * Keep the Hunter's page nice and tidy, posting any updates with info involving him in L4D2. User:XSuperGamer * Help with spelling, punctuation and grammar. * Get more information on the Jockey. Rekku64 *Create video walkthroughs of L4D's chapters Dead Air (1-4) and Death Toll (1-5). *Test weapons and items when possible. User:Left4ace * Help with grammatical errors * Minimize redundancy of emphasized information NisseP * Update the Special Infected strategies. Aratinga A. * Help new users, giving them some tips. * Make the walkthorughs of Left 4 Dead 2 in the proper layout. Lone Wolf21 * I'll try to spot and fix grammer throughout the wiki. * I'll put quotes in the right place./Clean up the quote pages. (cause they need it!) * I'll remove the things that arnt true or things of that sort. Archaeic * I'll fix any and all grammar/spelling mistakes I come across, Scout's honor. User: Jelooy * Fix incorrect grammar spellings. * Add information to the trivia parts. * Post things I know so far of Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * Add strategies/tactics to missions and finales. User: PileOPapers * Correct grammar/spelling mistakes. * Remove any unnecessary items I find. * Add necessary information that I feel fits. (Although if you don't, feel free to change it.) * Any other miscellaneous thing that I notice I will do my best to fix it. User: Greel97 * Make stories of Left 4 Dead 2. Uh, well, I suppose I could: * Have a go at the "Carriers" Page thing. Edit @ May 09 2010 11:53 Given a basic overview of Carriers. Task is partially completed, will be continuing work when I gather more Info. User: Kynmarcher17 * Make a Realism Versus article with stratagies, tips, ect. Draft out. Will continue to gather information for strategies. * Fix any grammer/spelling * Expand stubs, if possible User: Derrick411 * Make a Weapons Combination Page user: Autinrox * i will study the directors reaction to healing teamates on all game modes in left 4 dead. shouldnt take long. * User: HichiSoulSlayer *I will add more information to the Weapons page and maybe Testing. User: Hungarianminotaur *I will write about Custom Campaign Graffiti, Starting with Suicide Blitz 2. If anyone would like to help, email them to katamarichoir@bellsouth.net, as there are TONS of custom maps and campaigns. *I will add more Custom Weapons pages. If someone could add the pictures on the main Weapons article, that would be great because i can't do that. *I will write about NPC's in custom campaigns. User: Teyandee *Make pages to link directly at articles rather than disambiguation pages. user:Izzybutt *Clean up grammar/spelling, and add links where appropriate. *I have a full excel spreadsheet of the lines for all survivors and NPC's, so I'm going to try to clean up the lines completely, and possibly upload audio, if I can figure out how to do so. Completed tasks user:smish34 created the Glockpistol page RawR Spongey * Make a page explaining wall jumping and how to do it Done Linked videos from youtube to help with jumping * Make a page explaining rescue closets, how they work, and show a picture of a trapped survivor in one.Done, don't know the exact distance you need to be away from corpse though Mattoakes1990 * Make Template:Infobox chapter for campaign chapters Done for all chapters * Add official icons to chapter pages Only done for the first campaign as that is all that's available currently * Make Template:Infobox user Created and in use on my user page. Feel free to add extra items if you want as long as they're all optional and it wont mess anything up if someone doesn't include it in there box Dib9394 * Add image for Pipe bomb Added the image * Add image for Mercy Hospital Added the image SirBoomaTheGreat * Clean up the tank page as it is starting to look abit of mess. Cleaned Up HarrisonH * Make Template:Infobox infected (health, attacks, etc., plus navbox to choose between them) Xyjiryo * Clean up the tank page as it is starting to look abit of mess. Cleaned Up Stigma-231 * Fix the picture on The Infection page. * Write the walkthroughs for No Mercy and Death Toll. * Create an article on the Commentary. * Fix and clean the Tactics article up. Elite-Nachos *Add an image to Nick One image added, I might add more later *Add an image to Rochelle Image added *Add all possible links to the article on the Screamer Complete. It wasn't much, but it's done. Five Dog * Organise and initiate Project: Walkthrough. * Work with Stigma-231 to create a tidy walkthrough layout. * Help Stigma-231 to write the Developer Commentary Jo The Marten * Make a welcome image for new contributers. * Make a Page on Carriers. Partially complete and should hold satisfactory Information for the time being...until we can get more reliable Information. User: Zombiekiller14 * Make my user page look AWESOME! It's done(even though I change it from time to time). Category:Site_maintenance